Reunion
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Based on the ending credits of Prof. Layton and Pandora's Box.


**This is just a quick fic, or two quick fics. Based on the end of PL2: Pandora's Box.**

**I don't own the PL series, or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Reunion

[Family]

* * *

As the sun shone high in the early dawn sky; Katia smiled a big smile.

She'd finally carried out her late grandmother's wish and finally her grandfather- Anton's eyes to the reality of what happened 50 years ago. It was the happiest she'd felt since Sophia died, and she knew that somewhere out there... Sophia was happy too.

"Hm. What time is it?" a quiet voice mumbled as shuffling could be heard.

"Oh. Grandfather, you're awake. Did you rest well?" the purple haired female questioned the older male.

Anton Herzen quickly adjusted to the bright glow of the sun and nodded. His sleep had been peaceful and for once; he felt like he'd actually had a good sleep.

The fact he now knew he was not the young man he once thought he was did contribute to him feeling better in himself.

He wasn't fully aware of what his future would be, but this reunion would be a great start to hopefully- a great life.

He was now visiting Dropstone; the quaint village that was only a few hours away from Folsence (which he planned to give new life and restore it to its previous beauty).

With his granddaughter and her family by his side, plus his brother Frederich and his family (or at least the nephew he had seen)- he knew he'd be just fine, but knowing that Sophia had given this village life and her life to this village- eternally watching over it- he knew he would live peacefully.

For her. And for his family.

* * *

**Yes. I haven't done a quick fic in ages- so this may not be my best work. /IMSORRY/ but I hope you enjoyed this quick story. **

**It's weird, but I was inspired to write this because I wanted to make the original idea (not spoiling it) a quick story... BUT then I realised I have a habit of writing in great detail... so that created some things called 'Part One' and 'Part Two' of this story.**

**So yeah... carry on reading to see what the 'original idea' of these fics was.**

* * *

Reunion

[An Old Friend]

* * *

When Anton and Sophia had first arrived in Dropstone, his immediate thought was how cheerful everyone was. Their smiles and cheery laughs complimented the ideas that Sophia had always talked about when she was younger.

'_If I made a village, I'd want it to never grow sad.'_

No, it truly didn't- did it?

"We're here grandfather." Katia smiled as she supported her grandfather whilst he stepped off the train. He wasn't too frail, but she was just paranoid.

"Thank you, but don't worry. My old bones haven't made me _that _weak." He chuckled, and Katia soon joined in.

"This village is lovely Katia. Sophia really did accomplish her dream."

Katia nodded. "Yes. She did- didn't she..?"

They walked down the entrance, and took in all the sites. 'Freddie' (Frederich Beluga) had told them that he and Samuel would join them soon- but he had to lecture the younger male about following orders when given them.

"Ah. Miss Katia. I see you have returned safely- would you like me to inform your father?" a voice spoke to the young girl.

Anton's eyes widened in shock.

Could it be...

"Nigel?" he questioned, as he eyed the man standing to the left of his granddaughter. Said man looked further in front of the girl and his eyes widened too.

"Master Anton? Is it really you?" Nigel eyed the man up and down, the man who was once his superior didn't tower over him now, so he didn't need to worry about neck strain.

"It really is you. Isn't it Nigel? How have you been?" Anton's eyes were slightly watering. He'd been so used to seeing Nigel as a young man; thanks to the hallucinogenic gasses- so he was surprised to see the man with a greying head of losing hair and wrinkles adorning his features.

Nigel thought exactly the same thing.

"Ah! I see you two have reunited." Katia's eyes were watering slightly too. "If you want, I'll leave you two to talk alone. Will you be okay?" Katia looked to her grandfather, who slightly straightened his posture more and created a slightly smug smirk.

"Of course I will, if my butler can stand tall- then there's no way in hell I can't too."

Nigel and Katia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. When did Anton swear?

But anyway, Katia nodded, and walked to one of the stands where her friend Lucy stood by.

"Who's old Nigel talking to?" she asked with a carton of apple juice in her hand. Katia smiled and couldn't have been happier to respond.

"My grandfather...

An old friend."

* * *

**Yes! The whole 'Anton and Nigel being reunited fic' was my original idea of the story I intended to write- but split into two.**

**Sorry for their lack of creativity, but I had the idea of what the emotions of everyone were from looking at the ending credits.**

**It also said in Nigel's wiki page that there may have been a mistake in the ending credits and that Anton may have been hallucinating the young Nigel working for him, while the real Nigel may have been living in Dropstone growing old.**

**So yeah, and the ending art of old Anton and old Nigel being reunited contributed to this fic being created. **

**Personally, I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you somewhat enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
